Supernatural2
by Bleedinglove
Summary: The second season, taking new twists and turns and learning more about the background of Julia.
1. Pilot Dean

**_A/N Okay lookie the begining of the second season yay! Enjoy!_**

_The Road so far:_

_ The brothers meet a girl, named Julia, who knows there father. The soon find out how she knows their father, and realized he has asked her to find out a secret only to find out her sister is apart of the secret as well. After a long fight with werewolves Julia is exhausted and is taken back to the hotel only to wake up to go and find her sister. When she finds her the real fight begins...  
_****

A flash of white, my already screaming body is ricocheted off the door, my head hitting the window with a loud crack. Pain is all I feel, all I see, then black.

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

The song was playing loudly, the other noises a quiet din. A few people laughed loudly at something, I heard someone ask for another beer. How did I get to a bar? I thought. Wait bar?

My eyes snap open, and all I see is my hands on a old wooden table, my right hand holding a half empty bottle of beer.

"What the hell?" I said, my voice sounding strained.

My head throbbed faintly, moving my hand to my temples I stated to massage them, trying to remember how I got her. Everything was so foggy, I remembered begging Sam not to kill dad, then the demon leaving his body. After that it was blank.

"Drink to much Dean?"

Looking up to quickly my neck spasmed and I cringed.

The voice laughed softly. Quietly I said her name; "Julia."

She smiled at me and my heart leaped in my chest. Grabbing a chair from another table she spun it, and sat down, resting her chin on the back of the chair. She placed her beer on the table and fingered the lip of the bottle. For a few seconds we sat in silence before her brown eyes met mine and time seemed to slow.

A thought popped in to my head, if she was here then what the hell really happened? Had Sam and I never saved dad?

Her cupids bow shaped lips parted, as if she was going to say something. Concern filled her eyes, "Don't.." she started to say."

Wondering what she was on about I started to ask what was wrong when pain shot through my whole body. My scream became a loud gurgle as the taste of iron and copper filled my mouth. I coughed, my blood spilling over my lips. My chest felt like it had been crushed. Everything screamed in such pain, it was blinding. Fleetingly I wondered if I would die from this pain.

"Damn it!" Julia said loudly.

My chair tipped backwards and I yelled as my body hit the ground. No one around us seemed to notice what was happening. Kansas song seemed to have gotten much louder now. This is not how I wanted to die, I thought.

Julia knelled in front of me, I blinked back tears, but when I looked at Julia again, it looked as if she had just gone through a horrid fight. Her ebony hair was matted with blood, her bottom lip was bleeding and a long gash was across her throat.

"Julia." I whimpered.

The image was gone and she looked normal. She touched my face as my body convulsed in pain, her hand felt cool.

"I'm here." she whispered. And i looked her in the eyes.

Julia's eyes betrayed what she was fighting. Damn I thought as she struggled not to cry, she's strong. I cried out as another wave of pain hit me. A tear fell and hit my face, so cool, like rain. I noticed that we weren't in the bar anymore but outside, the stars haloing around Julia.

"Whats happening?" I rasped, was I dead?

She pursed her lips and another tear fell from her eyes. "Shh...Dean...I have to tell you something."

She wiped the blood from my mouth, everything was starting to get blurry. I could feel myself slipping away. I didn't want her to be sad, I had to say something stupid like I always do. Tell me you love me I thought. I tried to smile, to tell her what I wanted her to say but only a scream escaped from my lips.

Julia cringed and held my face. "I..." the words died on her lips as my body convulsed again.

"I ne-" her voice cracked and she dropped her head.

"Spit it out." I joked wincing as more blood came up.

Lifting her head the tears were gone. She removed her hands from the sides of my face and placed them on my chest.

"Clear."she mumbled softly.

"What?" I said as the pain disappeared for a moment.

"CLEAR!" she screamed, balling up her hands into fists and hitting me square in the chest.

I screamed, choking on my blood. The pain twice as bad than before. My upper body left the ground momentarily before slamming back down. I couldn't hear anything but Julia screamed again, bringing her fists down. Blackness consumed me.


	2. Tricky Business Julia

**_Hey guys sorry for the delay, you probably thought I had really killed Dean off. Well now I'm kind of getting the ball rolling again. Sorry for the delay, had family over, got a job, quit the job looking for new job. A never ending crazy cycle I swear. Anywho..I forgot to mention on the last chapter this takes place AFTER Devil's Trap in case you were wondering. Also I wanted to thank all those who helped me last season you know who you are! Last but not least the song is a classic, by Ac/Dc Highway to Hell. Lets begin:_**

**_   
_**

I woke with a start, my head throbbing profusely. The back of my head hurt the worst and I rubbed it softy, while looking at my surroundings. I was still in the main room of the cabin, but had been moved to one of the dark corners.

A sharp pain shot throughout my skull when I rubbed a little to hard. I cried out, droppings my hand into my lap only to notice it was covered in dried blood. My stomach churned as I felt my head again, and found that the right side of my face was caked with blood.

Searching the ground, I spotted the small area of where my blood had pooled. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it really wasn't to much blood. I couldn't believe Meg had done that, I had expected to die.

Licking my lips I winced at the taste of iron. Touching my lip gingerly I felt more dried blood. I must have bitten my lip when Meg slammed my head into the ground. Standing up slowly my head began to swam, and my body tensed from lying on the hard ground for so long. My back popped as I tried loosening up.

Sighing heavily I tried to figure out my situation, and what to do. I kept wondering why I wasn't dead. Peeling back the black cloth over one of the windows revealed nothing. It was dark out, the trees covering up the sky, making it impossible to see if dawn was near.

"Damn." I whispered taking a step back. If it was still night their could still be werewolves or something worse.

More pain shot through my head, bringing me to my knees and tears to my eyes. Something clattered next to me as I rubbed my head again, the pain subsiding slowly. Looking down, lying next to me was my phone. Snatching it up I opened it shakily, searching for the number.

My phone beeped showing a half dead battery.

"No. Come on last a little longer." I whispered, hitting the call button.

One ring. Another. Then another before I heard:

"Hi-"

"JOHN!" I cried, "I found what they were hiding, it was-"

"This is John, I'm not here. Leave a message."

My heart sank and I felt sick. What if I was to late and he was dead? Closing the phone I tried to think of a plan. Maybe I could go back to the cabin room, maybe Dean and Sam hadn't left. Sucking my cheek, I shakily stood up walked towards the door.

Stepping out into the cool air made me shiver. Patches of grey sky shown through the trees off to my side revealing a early morning. I stepped off the porch, staggering slightly in the grass, and made my way back towards the cabin.

I thought of what I was going to say to the brothers about me new bloody look when I heard voices ahead.

"That bloody storm wiped any evidence away."

I peered over, hidden behind a tree, into the clearing. Cops were everywhere, most searching. One cop was bent over one of the corpses from last night. Another stood over him writing something down.

I took a step back, looking for another way towards the cabin. Stepping to far back I broke a stick. All heads snapped up and looked towards my direction.

"Damn." I whispered and started to run.

I'm on the highway to hell

Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride

I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)

And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell


	3. Trouble S

**_Okay now that probably most of you hate my guts for never updating I'm really sorry I promise I really wanna do this story but, lets face it life can really be hectic, like I'm the universes' butt puppet. Anywho, but you will be happy to know that I've made myself a goal. Its called 2 or more, that means I have to put up 2 or more chapters every time I update. So everyone wins yay! ALSO I've never been to these towns , so if I did something wrong or offended you I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Enjoy Winchesterites!_**

Sleep. That's all I wanted to do. My head buzzed faintly, and my body felt as if I hadn't moved it in a long time, it felt heavy. Starting to drift back to sleep, everything came back to me in a rush. Saving dad, the demon, It hurting Dean, and the crash. It was a huge shock to my system.

My mind lingered on the crash, it was horrible I knew that for sure. Even though the only thing I remembered looking at Dean in the rear view mirror than a flash of lights and the sound of metal on metal.

I panicked, were we all dead? How had I not seen this? I tried to call out the names of my brother and father and it came out as a loud gurgle. My throat felt raw.

Trying to move was like trying to run underwater. Opening my eyes sent sharp pains running through my skull. Snapping them shut I tried calming down, I was no use to anyone if I was panicking. When I had my panic under control I slowly opened my eyes. Their was a sharp pain then it slowly ebbed away, sound was soft at first then steadily grew louder as I woke up fully.

There was a steady; Beep. Beep. Beep.

What the-? I thought, the question half formed in my mind. Then it dawned on me, I was in the hospital. I tried to sit up, but it was difficult, so I settled with turning my head,which ached slightly, to look at the room. The off white room was only big enough for one person. Where was Dean and Dad? Were they injured horribly? Were they dead?

Laying there, trying to figure out what to do, and not panic again was hard. Did the demon even know if we were alive? I heard footsteps and I tenses, I had nothing to protect myself. The footsteps slowed, then stopped. Turning my head till the door was in full view. Someone was standing there.

"Good. Your awake. Now you can answer some questions." The figure stepped into the room and my heart skipped several beats as I saw the police officers bade. Did he know about the credit card thievery and identity tags?

Trying to sit up again sent pins and needles all through my body. Gritting my teeth I ignored the pain and finally succeed in sitting up. The officer watched me through narrow eyes.

Faking a smile I spoke, my voice coming out raspy and soft. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Whats your name boy?"

My heart seemed to stop, he knew I thought. How the hell were we supposed to get out of this? How would we stop the demon?

Making my face blank I replied, "M-my name is Sam."

He leaned forward, resting his foot on the edge of the bed, and cocked an eyebrow. Waiting for me to go on. I didn't.

"Well, _Sam_, Do you know what happened?"

"An accident." I replied, staring him in the face and wondering where this was going.

"How'd it happen? Did you cause this?"

Thank God, I thought he didn't know anything about what we have done or have in the car. I relaxed a little and said,

"No, we didn't do this. It happened so fast, one minute the road was clear the next I see lights coming from the right side of the car, after that its blank."

He sighed: "Thats it? You don't know who did this?"

I shook my head and he straightened up, started walking towards the door.

"Well thank you-_Sam_." he said as if he didn't believe what I was saying.

As soon as he left he returned, "Oh the junk yard is holding your car until you can claim the items."

"Thank you." I mumbled as he left, throat aching. Damn Dean is going to be pissed his car is gone I thought.

A nurse came in quietly, smiling at me and checked my charts. Without looking up she asked,

"How are you feeling...Samuel?"

"Okay. Hurt. But okay." I said.

Looking up her blue eyes met mine and she smiled briefly before looking down again.

"Um, my brother and father where are they? They okay?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me and her face went glum, the bearer of bad news I thought. Someone had died I thought and my chest tightened.

"They are just a few doors down. Your father has a mild concussion and our brother," she frowned, "he is-he is doing okay." and she flashed me a fake smile.

"What do you mean doing okay?"

She bit her lip, "he-uh-his heart stopped."


	4. the help J

**_Song is by Free and its called All Right now. Sorry for the delay btw had to help my sis w/ her drivers ed. haha-joy :S_**

There she stood in the street  
Smiling from her head to her feet  
I said "Hey, what is this"   
Now baby, maybe she's in need of a kiss

All right now baby, it's all right now   
All right now baby, it's all right now

Three trains and two hitchhikes totaling 48 hours of boredom later I made it to the doorstep of my cousin in good old Wichita Iowa.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"What the hell is taking so long?" I thought impatiently after standing there for a minute.

Faintly inside the house someone was shuffling around, I went to knock again when suddenly the door opened. A 20 something tall skinny pale woman stood there. A strand of dark brown hair fell across her light green eyes. She looked me up and down, her attitude demanding an explanation of me darkening her doorstep.

"Hey there, cuz." I said.

"Oh my god...Julia!" she squealed, green eyes lighting up in joy.

"Amy!" I laughed half heartedly suddenly thinking this probably was a bad idea as she hugged me tightly. Taking a step back she held me at arms length looking me up and down. The joy faded from her eyes as she saw how messy I looked.

"Ugh, you've let yourself go J. Is that blood on your jacket?" She went silent and I felt a feather light touch inside my mind.

"Get the hell out of my head!" I snapped.

Amy glared at me, green eyes flashing. "I just want to-"

"I know you do. But you promised. Remember last time?" I said walking past her into her small house.

"Please come in," she mumbled closing the door then loudly said "It was hard on me to."

Letting my gaze wander around her house she brushed past me into the kitchen.

"Tea? Beer?"

"Uh in a moment. I spent two days trying to get here and I really need a shower." Something brushed my legs, looking down I smiled.

"Hey there Duck." kneeling down I scratched the smoky grey cat's head. "Long time eh boy?"

Amy's head came up from the refrigerator, "Two days? Good grief, and I'm guessing you did it illegally?"

Flashing her a smile she rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, the showers down the hall to your right, I'll be there in a minute to get your clothes."

Opening the door to the small white bathroom, I set down my bag on the counter and started to peel my clothes off. The jackets back was caked in blood, turning in the mirror I peered at my back and winced. Even if the cuts were long healed my back looked as if it had been mauled by an angry bear, it was caked in dried blood.

Turning the showers faucet on, I peeled off the rest of my blood soaked clothing and stepped in the warm shower. It felt so good. While washing the dirt and gore from my body I couldn't help but think of Dean and Sam, and wonder if they were okay. I missed them, their constant squabbling and the music Dean blared in the Impala. God I missed him so much.

"Hey! Hey! HELLO! Who's that? What the hell have you been doing this past year?"

"AMY!" I yelled shielding my thoughts from her. As she was laughing I got an idea, she stopped abruptly as I let my shields down.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at me.

"That's what you get for peering into my head!" I said, smiling.

"Well it ain't my fault you were broadcasting your thoughts to the world! You were practically screaming it."

I groaned in the shower as she laughed some more. "Ew, Julia god. What have you been doing? Do I even want to know?"

Ignoring her, I continued to shower. Softly she said; "So what are you doing here?"

"Money. Now get out."

An hour later I was clean, as were my clothes. Walking into the living room, I watched Amy read her book, scratching Duck's head absentmindedly who lay on her lap.

"You know I have bills to pay."

"Yea, well thats your problem." I said, sitting next to her.

She sighed loudly at me, shooting me a dark look before saying "Want the drink now?"

"Please."

She picked the cat up and set him where she had been sitting, he glowered at her before curling up on my lap. I heard Amy rustling around in the kitchen and a moment later she was back with two cold beers. Handing me one she settled herself on the couch facing me.

"Okay! Besides stealing all my hot water, why are you here Jules? And I know not all of the problem is money. Where have you been this past year?"

"You know what I've been doing." I said, taking a swig of the cold beer.

"Uh, I don't."

"Searching."

"Ah, right and hows that going for you?" Amy asked taking a sip of beer.

"Horrid; I lost Meg and the brothers."

"Meg? You found Meg? Brothers? What happened to John?"

Sighing softly I stared at Amy, perspiration ran down the bottle and hit the cat who started kneading my leg.

"I left John for awhile to find Meg; Long story short found her, John caught up with me and told me to find his sons. Said they would help me find her again and figure out what she was doing. Found her yet again, and lost her after fighting with her." I said quickly.

Silence, I took another gulp of beer. Amy fingered her bottle of beer, watching me. I knew she was dying to get into my head to find out what I had cut out of my shortened version.

"Okay, thats nice but um why did you come to me? Cause I haven't a clue what you want and I'm strapped for cash J."

"Thats the great part." I said, looking away from her.

"God Julia! Don't drag me into this. You know what John said."

I gave her a smile, "I know. But I do need your help; can you still track people? Also I have to eat so I can either get cash or stay here for awhile."

"FINE! I can get you some cash. As for tracing I don't know, I haven't really done anything since the last time you where here. Been to scared."

"I'm sorry. I-I never meant to-"

"Save it Julia. It's okay. I'll help you. A few friends are coming over tonight to talk, play a few games, the usual." she said standing up.

"Poker?" I asked.

"Poker." she laughed.


	5. Flashback1 J

**_Ladies and Gents another chapter sorry for the delay. But at this point I'm writing as much as I can before putting it up. So expect multiply chapters. Enjoy!_** _**Tell me what ya think and all that jazz, if there's any mistakes i'm sorry. ALSO! THIS IS A FLASHBACK. Julia's flashback.  
**_

When I was younger I went to visit my aunt Monique a lot. To everyone she was a bit batty but she showed me the strange in this world. Why you should be afraid of the dark. But as our visits became scarce and I became older I doubted everything she told me.

Then one year ago she told me something I would never forget. I was 21 and it was on the annual family reunion. Oh joy. She hunted me down and pulled me away from my family and took me outside. Her daughter, Amy, hovered close by.

The sun was filtering through the trees, giving everything a soft glow. And the noise of the reunion a loud buzz behind us. Monique looked frazzled, dark brown hair, normally pulled back, was down and messy. Her blue eyes kept darting around and they looked haunted.

She patted my cheek, looking me up and down. Acted like everything was alright.

"Mom..." Amy whispered.

Glancing at Amy, she gave her a dark look then turned to me.

"Julia, honey. Its come to my attention that somethings going to happen."

I glanced over Monique's shoulder at Amy who got a dark look. Whats going on I thought.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Remember when you would come visit me and I always told you to be wary of the supernatural? I know you don't think its real but it is, hun. And with whats going to happen, I can't change it." Amy mumbled something and Aunt M told her to can it.

"You are going to do great things." She said to me.

"Whats happening?" I asked, thinking the rumors of her being insane were true. What the hell was she talking about?

Giving a weak smile she grabbed my right hand. "I want you to have this. It'll come in handy when it's needed"

Covering my hand with both of hers, warmth spread throughout my whole body. I tried backing away but she kept me in place, by tightening her grip. As soon as it began it was over and she kissed my forehead and said goodbye.

Standing there like an idiot I closed my hand, not sure what to do. Amy walked over and stood in front of me. What the hell is going on? I thought.

"Julia!" I looked behind me to see Meg waving at me.

Turning back to Amy she gave me a sad smile. Hugging me she said, "If you need me, you know where I am."

Opening my hand, I found it empty although I still felt the warmth of whatever it was she did to me. Two days later Monique died and my life was thrown into chaos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have to come with me."

The sirens were coming closer. I wish he'd leave me, they'd take care of me, I thought. He picked me up and I cried out as pain racked my body. Grumbling an apology he shut the door and got in on the other side. The truck smelled of faint gun powder and leather.

Throwing the truck into drive, we left the burning house behind. A flash of police lights whipped past us and the stranger shifted in his seat. Opening my mouth to speak was difficult. The first time I tried it came out as a squeak. He didn't even move as I tried again.

"Was she there?"

Passing under a street lamp, the yellow light illuminated the inside of the truck. It was just bright enough to see him tighten his jaw and look at me with hard eyes.

"I'm sorry she wasn't there." he said softly

"Who are you?" I asked now feeling a little intimidated.

He didn't answer, just stepped on the gas a little harder. The pain n my body was now just bearable and I thought I was in deep shock. The headlights flashed on a sign. Now leaving Oregon. I blinked replaying that in my head, panic started to well in me.

"Who are you?" I demanded loudly. "Where are you taking me? The hospital-"

"John Winchester. I'm sorry but you have to come with me. Your the only-I'm sorry but its better this way."

Better this way? I nearly shrieked a him. Who the hell was this guy? Trying to keep my head clear from the pain and panic was difficult. Until we passed under a few more lights and something flashed at my feet. Looking down I saw it was a rifle.

Adrenaline pumped through me and I became fully awake. I slid closer to the door.

"Damn it." I whisper, trying to make myself small. What was he going to do? I curled my hands into fists. My left arm burned as I brushed against the seats and irritated the blisters.

We were off the main road now, and onto the back roads. Anything could happen out here. It was dark, good hiding places for murder I thought. Hearing me move, John looked at me, then down at the rifle and swore.

What had I done to deserve this? I thought. Was the sick person that started the fire one of his friends? The thought of what my Aunt had said to me two weeks ago about the supernatural being real scared me. I wouldn't believe it. The truck started to slow down, and the sound of gravel underneath tires reached my ears as he pulled over.

Tensing up, he threw the truck into park then turned if off. I put my legs on the seat to distance myself from him and slipped my right hand behind me to clench the door handle. Sighing loudly John turned towards me. Flipping th trucks overhead light on he said,

"Look I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thats what they all say." I replied coldly trying to keep the fear from my voice.

His hand moved slightly on the steering wheel, making me jump and kick him in the jaw at the same time I opened the door. Falling backwards onto the gravel, my heading spinning and the words of my aunt saying I'd do great things swirling around in my head as well. Jumping up I ran off in a random direction in the dark. I heard him swear and open the truck door.

Without the headlights it was pitch black, and the only sound was me breathing hard and my feet hitting gravel. I wasn't sure if I should be happy running on the road. Why isn't he coming after me? I thought. The trucks engine roared to life and the headlight turned on. Hearing the engine scared me and I slid in the gravel, landing awkwardly on my left arm.

"Damn it." I yelled, staggering up and turning slightly to get out of the lights way, only to have my leg hit barb wire.

"DAMN IT!" I screeched, trying to untangle my leg in the dark and slicing my fingers.

Free, I tried running again but my leg buckled and my body was beginning to scream in pain from all the falling and the burns I received from tonight's hell. Laying in the gravel and feeling like lad I tried to figure out a plan.

John drove the truck close to me, swerving at the last second to stop from hitting me and stopped. The headlights exposed me totally and I felt sick. John stepped out and leaned next to me.

"Kill me now." I whispered nearly sobbing, and tasting blood.

He sighed. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. I need your help."


	6. Sam

**_Yay another one, I hope you all remeber what happening. Any mistakes are my own, i'm tired but I still put this up for you guys so you better be thankful!_**

"But he's okay." The nurse said giving me a nervous smile.

My mind was blank. His heart stopped, was he really okay? The thought of when he had gotten electrocuted last time flashed through my head and my heart seized. A headache started at the back of my skull and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Sam?"

"Can I see them?"

She went silent and I opened my eyes thinking she had left. Instead she was studying me intently.

"Its before visiting hours. They are in 28 and 209." she said tightly, coming to my side. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." I lied, not knowing whether I could or not. Slowly I pulled my legs from the blankets. As I stood up everything twirled around for a moment then steadied. Lurching forward I made my way to the door, the nurse hovering by my side.

My neck ached profusely and I wondered if I had broken it. How long have we been here? I voiced my question and the nurse said "A week. All of you woke up off and on but I doubt you remember that."

A week? Oh god dad was gonna be pissed, I thought. I could see him saying all that time wasted, on when we could be searching for the damn demon.

Reaching the hall the nurse said "Your brothers room is next to yours, and your dad's is just across the hall, here." she pointed. "If you need anything let me know."

"Okay, thanks." I said softly.

I decided to see dad first, since Dean would probably like to be left alone. I wasn't sure if he'd want to see me since I couldn't stop the demon from hurting him so badly at the cabin. The look on Dean's face as he cried out for Dad to stop hurting him was hard to forget. Or the fact that the last time he was near death someone else died for him so he could live.

I opened the door to dad's room, but stopped. He looked like he was asleep. I turned to leave when he said something.

"Sammy?" He whispered turning his head to look at me.

Turning back I quietly replied, "Yeah its me dad."

Walking over to him I asked; "How are you feeling?" Hoping he was good even though eh looked like hell. There was a huge bruise on the left side of his forehead and various cuts around his face and on his hands. I couldn't help but wonder if I had crippled him after I shot him.

"As good as I can be I guess." he grumbled grinning. "What about you?"

"I've had better days. How's your leg?" I said softly.

"Fine," he quickly replies his eyes hardening for a moment. "What about your brother?"

"He's fine dad." I say sighing, not regretting not telling him that Dean's heart had stopped.

"How long we've been here?" Dad asks.

"A week." I reply, fearing what he's about to say.

Dad's eyes roved around the room and suddenly I knew what eh was thinking. "We've been her long enough. We have to find the demon."

"Dad-" I warned.

"Help me up." he demanded.

Hesitating, Dad shot me a hard look and I grabbed his arm. His jaw tightened as he stood on his legs for the first time in a week. As we edged away from the bed he groaned as the leg that I shot buckled beneath him.

"This is a bad idea." I said, sitting him down in a chair next to his bed.

"Go get Dean, I'll be fine once we start walking." he growled.

Glancing at him one last time I left his room and made my way across the hall to Dean's room. Opening the door, I slipped in. He was lying there with his eyes closed. I walked over to his bedside nudging him gently I whispered,

"Dean?"

He didn't move.

"Dean." I said louder.

Still nothing.

I looked over at the machine. Heart beat was normal, unless...God what if he was in a coma? I thought.

"Dean?" I ask loudly.

He didn't even flinch.

"Damn..." I muttered.

What am I supposed to tell Dad? I thought. I turned to leave when something grabbed my arm.

"Sammy!" Dean said laughing.

"Dean! That's not funny! You scared the hell out of me!" I said, but couldn't help smiling.

"Sure it was! You should've seen your face when I grabbed you!" He laughed.

"Your such an ass." I said.

"Well, you know, I try to be." he grinned

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked changing the subject.

"Meh, okay I guess." he said, shrugging.

"Dad wants to go."

"Now? For what?" Dean asks shifting in the bed.

"The demon." I said sullenly.

"We don't have any leads." Dean said, pulling the tape and wires off his arms and chest.

I sighed not knowing what to say. Knowing in my heart what we should do and dreading it. Taking Dean's arm I helped him sit up. He hissed, jaw tightening, turned and batted me away.

"When do we go?" He said smiling, legs over the side of the bed.

"Now." I said.


	7. flashback2 J and D

**_Have to keep this short, there is a huge storm outside our house and huge rain drops yay! but I dunno when the power is going to go out (considering huge flashes of lightening and deafing claps of thunder) So first part is a flashback Julia again, second part is Dean in hospital.__ Enjoy! R & R_**

Waking up to gray skies and my head bouncing off the window, I felt panic seize my heart. I knew I was back in the truck heading only God knows where. And the strange thing was I didn't hurt at all.

Glancing at John made me uncomfortable. He was looking at the road concentrating so hard I thought maybe our destination would suddenly appear. But I knew he wasn't focusing on our destination but something else.

I turned my attention to the outside world that was flying by.

"You with me Julia?" he said, breaking the silence.

Sighing I looked at him, afraid of the answer he was going to give me. Dropping my gaze, I asked,

"What do you mean?" I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't remember anything that had happened the night my sister disappeared. I had blocked out that part of my life.

"It's been a week. I haven't asked you what happened, or what you are. Plus, the funeral is coming up, and I need to know what happened."

I chewed my lip. Afraid that I was turning into a mutant. Or going crazy like my aunt. I just sat there in silence.

"Look at me," I glance at him feeling suddenly lost. "You really don't remember, nothing at all?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. His brown eyes softened with sympathy then hardened again.

"Damn." He whispered then "Look at yourself, you were burned you had blisters, cuts that needed stitches and now its nothing more than a mild sunburn and tiny scratches."

"I'm sorry?" I said feeling stupid, but he was right and it scared me. John became quiet and he pulled out his cellphone, dialed a number and completely ignored me. Turning my attention away from her I thought back to the family reunion of when my Aunt gave me whatever it was and how it would come in handy when needed. Had she given me a disease? A disease that makes me heal quickly but then kills me off later I thought.

Eventually I focused my attention to the outside world and I noticed that the area had become very forestry and it reminded me of home. Soon we were passing through a town. And I felt very home sick. John's voice was distant as I watched my surrounds and tried to remember that night Meg disappeared. It scared me that I didn't remember.

"Julia?" John said, "Welcome home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pain was bad if not worse then when I had gotten electrocuted. But I wouldn't show my pain to Sam. It was bad enough when we thought I was going to die. I never wanted to see the look of hope fading away on him. Ever. As I stood up, Sam hovering by my side, my heart jolted and I grunted as the pain echoed through my body.

The demon was going to pay for this I thought. I won't die until its gone.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Are you okay?"

"Chill bro, I'm okay." I said, smiling and straightening up. Dad came in suddenly an limping slightly. God we all look like idiots in this stupid garb I thought, plucking it.

"Lets go." Dad said softly.

We shuffled after him, probably looking like we had sticks up our asses I thought. Sam seemed to be the only one walking normally. Walking down the quiet white washed corridor was creepy. As if all hope was lost. Coming to hospitals a lot gave you that effect or at least to me it did. Suddenly Dad leaned against the wall rubbing his leg.

"This is a bad idea." Sam said stopping to stand next to dad.

I agreed but dad waved us off saying we were so close that we couldn't quit now. We resumed walking down the corridor, at a slower pace as dad started to limp badly. A nurse suddenly came around the corner as we had stopped again for dad to rest. I flashed her a smile as she looked at me, she put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Still got it." I said puffing my chest out. We resumed walking.

Sam shook his head, laughing. "Actually your robe is open, everyone can see your ass!"

"What?" I ask, hands flying to my backside. How could I have forgotten I wasn't wearing jeans! My hands find that there is no opening, and that Sam is laughing quietly. John just sighs at us.

"Either way, she was still checking me out!" I replied

"Excuse me what do you think your doing?" asks a tight lipped, blonde haired nurse.

"Busted." I whisper, noticing that we are at the front desk. I try flashing her a smile and she glares at me.

"Looking for our clothes." growls dad.

"Get back to your room; and you'll get them." she snaps at us. Turning towards the phone she pushes a button. "Security." she screeches.


	8. Amy

**_Hey guys, another chapter whoot, sorry for taking so long (again) I got a really bad cold, so my sister helped me write the next few chapters (thank you) also we had some really wicked storms come through and I was afraid if I got on I would lose all my work. The first song is by jet and is called are you gonna be my girl, the second is from Foreigner and is Hot blooded. Enjoy. Oh btw the vehicle at the end of the story its Dark Angel's ride. Hehe._**

**_ (0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)  
_**

"Are you listening?" I asked scaring Duck off the table. "They will be here any moment."

"Yeah, Yeah." Julia replies, bent over my CD collection.

"Will you at least pay attention to what I'm going to show you?" I snap.

Julia stiffened, turned around and glared at me. "I'm watching."

"This would be much easier if you'd pay attention." I mumbled, shuffling the cards.

"Well excuse me. Is this for not inviting you into my brain? After what's happened to me?" She hissed. "I didn't ask to have a sign on me that says "not normal, kill me."

Like her life is a real hell, I thought. She didn't live with a mother who disappeared, talked to weird people to help Julia with whatever. Always ignoring her daughter that couldn't cast spells; couldn't read minds. Normal. And now I was to weird for words.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to take this responsibility, when I couldn't." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

"My mother always loved you like you were her own. That's why she gave you that gift. That's why I was always left in the dust and told to shut my cake hole." I said, quietly, my jaw tightening.

Julia's eyes hardened, and she clenched her fists. Slowly she softened and hung her head. "I'm sorry, I never asked for this."

Signing softly I regarded her. Julia was rubbing her right arm and I felt guilty for what I had said. Julia looked up but no emotion showed on her face.

"Sorry, I got too caught up." I said.

"Show me your trick before they come." She said sitting in front of me.

(0)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(0)

My friends sat and chatted, Julia looking at them like an animal cornered. The poker game was about to start and I slowly let my friends thoughts enter my own. Overwhelming at first but soon I was able to decipher who's was who's.

"Amy, ain't ya playing?" asks Cilia.

"Hmm?" I ask, trying not to show the pain of their thoughts rushing into my own.

"Aren't you playing?" she asks again.

"No, you guys go ahead. You guys always say I'm cheating so Julia's here to teach ya luck runs in the family." I said smiling.

They laughed, but Julia just gave everyone a half smile, eyebrows raise high. God Julia, I thought you can at least pretend to like them.

Go!

Well its a 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

Rachel started passing the cards around. I replayed in my head the trick I showed Julia. Since I couldn't show Julia what everyone was thinking I came up with signals.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

A wipe under the eye stood for Cilia, rubbing my nose stood for Rachel, and me rubbing my bottom lip stood for Katie. After each name I would skim my friend's minds for the numbers and signal to Julia.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Basic and simple but it worked since Julia couldn't play worth her life. Focusing my attention on Katie, the noise of the others faded to a dull roar. Her cards flashed in my mind. Resting 3 fingers across my knee I tapped it three times indicating she had three 3's. Stepping my fingers meant she had an ace, and dropping the pinkies meant king. Dropping two more fingers meant she had a Jack.

In turn I did that to all my friends. Only once did Julia lose because Cilia was asking question about how my love life was going.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

An hour and a half laster Julia had 250 in her pocket. Now my friends thought our families had the greatest poker luck. Soon after they left, Julia had her feet up on the table and was putting the cash away.

"That-was-easy." she said slowly.

Walking up to her, I shoved her feet off the table. She shot me a dirty look then said, "Now for the other part of the deal."

A lump formed in my throat, I really didn't want to do tracking. I usually ended up 100 miles away from where they really are. But now if I used any of my mothers tricks in tracking monsters came after me. I knew Julia was determined so I swallowed my fear and went to my room for the items.

There was a thump at the front door. Ugh he's late again I thought.

"Julia! Thats the paper will you get it please?"

A chair scrapped across the floor and door opened and closed. Turning my attention back to my job I walked to my closet. Cursing when I couldn't find the last item. The special crystal my mom used when she tracked down her contacts. Thinking maybe Duck had taken it as a prize I went back out to the main room.

Julia was standing in the kitchen, paper in hands and a look of shock on her face. "Who died?" I asked walking to Duck's kitty apartment.

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like Dean. Whoever that was. "Julia!" I yelled, pouting that the crystal wasn't there either.

"Screw the tracking cuz. We have to go to Jefferson City Missouri NOW!"

"Back up what happened?"

Waving the paper at me she quickly said, "This is where they are!"

Shoving the paper under my nose, she left the room to grab her bag. I skimmed the article. It was about a classic Impala getting hit by a semi. The driver of the semi didn't know how he got on the back road, said it all happened in a flash. The three people from the Impala are being held at the local hospital. No names, so how did she know it was them?

"Julia its a car accident. How do you know its them? Theres no names!"

Rushing in Julia pulled her jacket on, talking at the same time. "Gut instinct! So I need a ride to Jefferson." she said walking past me towards the door.

"Whoa! Wait! A ride!" I asked feeling overwhelmed.

Julia's steps faltered; "Then tell me where the closest train is."

"Julia, wait. I'm sorry. But I don't know who these peopel are!"

"It's John's boys and himself."

"John? Well, for an old friend then."

Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded

Grabbing a key I lead Julia out back to a concrete pad where a small shed stood. Opening it up, Julia asked, "Please tell me you have a fast ride."

You dont have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what youre doin after the show

Smiling I backed out the Kawasaki Ninja 650 motorcycle. Julia laughed and climbed on the back. Cramming the helmets on I said,

"Hang on tight."

Thats why, Im hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
Im hot blooded, hot blooded


	9. flashback3 J

**_Another flashback people, again from Julia's viewpoint. I hope this helps with you getting to know Julia better. It is starting up from where the last one dropped off. The song is from Panic! At the Disco, called Build God then we will talk. The portion I really want to use is just before the violins then as she is walking to the stones (read it and u'll understand) the violins kick in. Here ya go:_**

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"The funeral remember? Its tomorrow I thought you would like to be there. And stay with your family; Bu I have to ask what did you see that night?" John replied

At this point we were heading towards the suburbs. My mind was blank, I felt so lost. Not only did I block that part of the night of the fire out, I never though of my family afterwards. I felt guilty of that, and yet somehow felt like I wasn't ready for the funeral yet.

"Julia?"

"You thought wrong." I said angrily, ignoring his last question completely.

John sighed, I watched the rocky, tree filled land whip by. Soon we approached a sign saying,

Welcome to Salem, Oregon.

As we went through the city, I saw shops that I remember going to as a kid. Looking closer at the town there was a few faces I recognized but I didn't feel welcomed. Everything had changed for me, nothing was the same. It seemed tainted. John let me fume a little longer then stopped at a cheap hotel and said,

"I'm going to go get some rooms, why don't you take a walk?"

Not bothering to say anything, I got out of the truck and left John behind.

Walking down the same roads of when I lived here was weird, like I was outside of a shop looking in, seeing people so happy and wishing for the same.

Nobody said anything to me, and I was half grateful and half wishing someone would It was like no one knew me. Passing a café Matt and I used to go to all the time, I stepped through the familiar doors. It all looked the same, golden walls making it seem warm, tables spread around, the noise of people talking to each other, and the smell of coffee and fresh pastries. So many memories.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Turning to the counter a young man with black hair and soft brown eyes stood there, smiling at me.

"Um, no just looking for a friend." I lied

Nodding his head at me he turned to help someone behind me, and I left the café. Felling stupid standing there, and looking around for some sense of belonging. Wandering around some more, i eventually came back to the hotel, 3 hours later. The sun was already setting and I felt drained.

Walking int the lobby the clerk smiled at me, but before I could respond John rounded the corner of the main hall.

"Hey, I was wondering what happened to ya."

plastering a fake smile on my face I forced out a laugh while walking to John. He watched e closely and as soon as I was past him I dropped the smile. John walked closely behind me and when we were close to the room he asked,

"Have you thought over my question? What did you see the night of the fire?"

Stopping I took the key he extended to me. Looking him in the face I replied

"I don't know." unlocked my door and walked in leaving him standing in the hall

Flipping the lights on, I laughed out loud, the room had a small bed with brown blankets and the wallpaper covered with flowers. It was like a 70's show room. So not what I was feeling.

Exhausted I threw myself on to the bed, not even bothering to take my shoes off or get under the covers. I just laid there until I fell asleep.

Xxxxx

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"10:30! Damn it!" I yelled leaping out of the bed and running to open the door.

"Are you awake now?" John asked, irritated as soon as I opened the door. Nodding he motioned me to follow him. He handed me a newspaper clipping dated two days ago. It was the obituaries. One was for Matt and one was for Meg, noting for me. In Meg's it didn't even mention my name. I didn't want to go to the funeral knowing she wasn't dead but Matt was gone and I had to be there for him.

As we were walking to the truck he said, "I was hoping you could tell me what happened now, instead of avoiding the subject and that you can go back to your family."

Sucking my lip I opened the truck door and slipped in. I could lie to him I thought, say that a match began all of it. I wouldn't believe it was something supernaural.

He waited for me to speak, I just sat there staring at nothing and made up my mind to say the truth.

"Its blurry."

He grunted for me to go on,turned the engine over and started driving. "I remember going into the house then you picking me up"

We hadn't driven far when he slammed the brakes at my words. Realizing what he had done he continued to drive. But slower this time.

"A week I waited." he mumbled, "I knew it was to long."

The rest of the drive to the cemetery was silent, and in my head I contemplated on what to say to my parents. Hey mom, dad, sorry for disappearing for a week, no i"m not dead see John here wanted to know what happened and funny enough I blocked it out. Oh did I everything my aunt told me bout the paranormal is true?

If only I thought; as John pulled the truck to the side of the cemetery road. We clamored out of th truck a mood of gloom about us. John had parked far from the funeral, my guess was so we could slip into the group with out too much of a distraction.

As we stood with the people I again felt that I didn't belong. Looking around everyone was silent except for the occasional sound of sniffing and the vice of the pastor; a steady tone of boredom.

I was standing in the back looking at everyone when I spotted my parents up front, weeping and it tore at my heart. Did they even miss me? I thought. Wanting so much to walk to them and comfort them. John grabbed my shoulder, looking at him he shook his head mouthing wait.

There are no...  
raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses,  
it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses,  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains,  
and a few more of your least favorite things

Turning back to my parents they stood up and walk to where the pastor stands and say,

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses,  
it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses,  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains,  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

"Megan was a good daughter and Matt was a good friend." I waited for them to continue as they cried for a moment, knowing in my hear what would happen next. "They will be sorely missed."

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

My throat seized, my world seemed to fall away and shatter. Time seemed to slow for me. Everyone hugged each other, still crying and departed from the two fresh graves. Stumbling forward I sank to my knees fighting the tears. Besides Meg's grave was a small pile of fresh dirt above it an unmarked stone. I couldn't help but think that was my grave.

Standing up angrily I stalked over to John who closed his cellphone. Looking at me sadly he opened his mouth.

"I know what your going to say. Save it. I need to go home to pick up a few things."

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses,  
it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses,  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains,  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses,  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses,  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains,  
And a few more of your least favorite things


	10. reunited J

**_Me again, So there is this song here a band put together just for this story. It doesn't have a title yet. Got an idea? Then tell it to me!. Also it sounds a bit funky because the bands microphone died and they had to use an MP3 to record it. Oh and you will have to turn up the volume on your speakers. Where I want the song to go is when they reach the hospital and So go here to listen to the song: (You might have to cut and paste to a URL browser to get to the site) If it doesn't work keep refreshing the page, but be patient! http/profile. the work is copy righted and if its used w/out permission well lets just say death upon all. The song basically starts when she opens the door to 209. This is done through Julia's POV. It begins where Amy and Julia left on the motorcycle._**

Ten hours on a motorcycle was maddening, of course we took breaks but I wanted to get to Jefferson City fast so blame it on me.

"How close are we now?" I yelled over the roar of the motorcycles engine.

"Still around 30 minutes to an hour." She yelled back, "Same as when you asked me five minutes ago."

Suddenly out of nowhere she made a sharp right hand turn, Which nearly dragged us into the other lane.

"Holy shh-!" I yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Amy laughed, "You alright?"

"I think I saw my life just flash before my eyes." I said, smiling after getting over the initial shock.

"Sorry but can't get to Jefferson city in a straight line!"She yelled back to me.

"Point taken." I thought

Passing through a small town we soon got to a stretch of clear road.

"Nobody's around, I can go faster or stay at the same pace."

I thought of Dean, and wondered how badly he was hurt from the accident.

"Faster!"

Half an hour later we had made it to our destination. Amy slowed the motorbike down to a stop so we could stretch are legs. Wind whipped and dizzy I clumsily got off the motorcycle. I always had wanted to drive a motorcycle but it seemed I wasn't cut out for it, I thought as I swayed slightly. Breathing in slowly I thought God good to breathe in air that isn't trying to peel your flesh off and riddled with bugs.

"Julia! The hospital isn't very far we could drive again."

I didn't want to get on the metal bullet but I had to see Dean, and to tell John sorry for running off. I hoped as well that all of them were okay.

"Do you want to walk around a bit more or leave?" asked Amy.

"No. We got this far, it won't kill us to go the rest of the way."

Amy motioned for me to get back on and I slowly got back on behind her. I barely had my helmet on before she sped down the road. Only a few minutes had passed when Amy turned into the hospital grounds. We parked and got off, me swaying slightly still, and walked towards the looming gray hospital.

Walking through the hospital automatic doors we went to the front desk. "Can I help you?" asked an older blond woman behind the desk.

"Yes, um I'm looking for Sam, Dean and John Winchester." I said.

"Are you family?" the woman asked

Make something up! I thought frantically, what am i to them!

"Yes!" Amy said quickly coming to the rescue. "I'm their cousin and she's Dean's girlfriend."

I turned to look at her. Her thumb was pointed at me and though she looked fairly serious there was laughter in her eyes.

"Okay. Dean is in room 209, John 208 and Sam 207. Which is on the second floor." the woman replied looking up from the computer.

Amy nodded her thanks and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the elevator.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, as we climbed into the elevator. Yea I liked Dean, ever since I first met him, but if he liked me was another story. I was probably just on a stupid goose chase.

Amy hit the second floor button and the doors closed. She then said, "I got us in didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then whats the problem?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Girlfriend?" I asked again, at lost for words. He probably hates me. I thought.

DING! Went the elevator as it reached the second floor. The doors opened shakily, we clamored out and Amy turned to me.

"You love him don't you?" she didn't wait for an answer and said, "If you didn't like girlfriend, I could've chosen wife. That was my second choice."

Turning around Amy walked ahead of me down the corridor laughing. Leaving me to stand there watching her back. Amy turned around again, "Well are we gonna find them or what?"

Walking over to her, we resumed our way down the hall looking for the three rooms.

Stopping abruptly Amy said, "Here"

Walking up to Amy's side, her finger pointing at the numbers. 209. Dean's room. My heart beat rapidly as I put my hand on the door handle. What would I say? Was he okay? I thought. Turning the handle, the door opened.

It was empty. I stood there staring at the room, couldn't believe we had come all this way. The bed was made and everything was clean. Frustration welled up inside me and I wanted to scream. Do all this for what? I thought angrily. The one time I really like some one...

Just then I heard a noise behind us. Turning I saw the door to 208 opening.

"Lets get out of here." said a familiar voice. The figure wore dark jeans and a very familiar brown jacket.

"Dean?" I whispered.

He froze and turned to me slowly. Dean still looked the same, except he had smalls cuts across his face, and a fading cut on his right cheek.

"Julia?"

Staring at each other for a second, that moment was broken as we finally moved towards each other. Staring at each other I didn't know what to do, maybe shaking his hand was better I thought. His hazel eyes were shiny, and there was a small smile on his lips. As I was about to raise my hand he hugged me, long and hard.


	11. out of the hospital D

Dean's POV. AC/DC's Highway to hell. Such a good song :)

She's alive I thought, feeling relieved. She smelled of shampoo and sand this time. I was relishing in the moment when it was interrupted by,

"Aw geek love."

Pulling away, Julia looked annoyed. Looking at the owners voice she smirked at me, eyes dancing.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Amy. Amy this is Dean." her smile grew bigger and I shifted uncomfortably. "Sam, and John.

Amy gave a nod to John, and a shy smile to Sam. On the other hand, Julia was looking at us all up and down.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, you guys checking out?" asked Amy.

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

"We're heading to the junkyard to pick up my car." I said to Amy.

"You going to walk there, pretty boy?"

Smart asses must run in the family, I thought, thinking of the time when Julia first came.

"Smart ass, huh?" Amy said, folding her arms. "Takes one to know one, bitch."

I could feel the color drain from my face. Oh great, another Missouri.

"Amy!" Julia said, glaring at her.

"What? Fair play if you ask me."

"Enough." Dad said, glaring at us. "We need to get moving."

We all started on our way to the elevators. The doors oped to one and we all got in. The whole way down to the first floor was an awkward silence. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Amy reading my mind. I wonder if she's like Sam?

The elevator stopped and we climbed out.

I looked around the corner to see a woman at the front desk. Amy came up beside me.

"I'll distract her, so you guys can make a break for it." she said.

Amy walked over to the opposite side of the desk so the woman had to turn to look at her, and not see us walking out the doors behind her.

"Hi!" I could hear Amy begin. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the junkyard is that's holding my cousin Dean's car..."

We slipped through the front doors unnoticed.

"She's my cousin?" I asked Julia.

"She just said that to get us in." she said, smiling.

"Did she tell them you were my cousin, too?" I asked laughing.

Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride

Julia began to blush. She almost looked nervous.

"Well..." she began, but stopped.

Just then, Amy came through the doors holding a piece of paper.

"I got the address." she said, walking past us.

Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

We followed her through the parking lot until she finally stopped.

"So...where's your ride?" I asked.

"Right in front of you." She said pointing to a sleek black motorcycle.

She sat down on the bike and pulled out a key.

Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

"So who's comin'?" she asked.

"If you take Dean he can drive his car back and pick us up." Julia said.

"I'm not sitting in the back." I said angrily.

I'm on the highway to hell

"Well, you're not sitting in the front," Amy said throwing me a helmet. "Now hop on, little mama."

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payin' my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)

And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell


	12. Flasback4 J

**_Another chapter, now lets see how far I can put this chapter up (with the help of my sister of course!) before I leave for my road trip. Okay the song is by Damien Rice and is called Delicate. Such a sweet and beautiful song._**

We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home

Slipping through my window I crept to my closet, listening for anyone coming upstairs. No one came. They were to busy stuffing their faces with funeral food.

Opening the closet door, I took a step back, seeing the closet completely empty. How could they do this? I thought. They are my parents! Turning around I see boxes stacked up neatly near the door way.

We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate

Walking over, I started pulling the boxes down. A paper fell off of one. It was a to-do list in my mom's writing. There was only two sentences on the paper.

Sell this stuff.

Put a 'For Rent' in newspaper.

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place (that) you've known

Crushing the paper I tossed it aside and opened one of the boxes. I felt so sick. I pulled out a floppy bag, and untied the leather strings so I could put stuff inside. Then I pulled out a duffel bag for my clothes.

Opening the rest of the boxes, I took out shirts, pants, and socks. In the back pack, I put my wallet, a blank journal for whatever, my cellphone, and anything else I could think of.

And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

Rummaging through another box, I found the knives I used to collect. Most were too big, and I didn't want to carry the weight. I found the pocket knife with the pearl-like handle I was going to give Meg . The blade was about 4 inches long. Fingering it, I decided to bring only that one.

We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more

Throwing the bags out the window, I left the house for the last time. The Wake

was still going on, no one even noticed I was here, it was better that way.

We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate

Exiting the same way I came in, I collected the bags walking to the front of the house where John waited. His fingers tapping the wheel. Opening the door I threw my bags on the floor and climbed in.

"Well?" he asked, putting the truck into drive.

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place (that) you've known

"I have a cousin in Iowa. I think she'll take me in"

He sighed.

"Listen, you don't have to take me, drop me off at a bus station."

The air was thick with tension and I sighed, looking out the window. My whole life was gone in a flash. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, and I dug my nails into my palms to stop.

And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to golden fields out of the window. The truck was stopped, and John had a map out.

"This my stop?" I said half jokingly.

He sighed and I noticed the rifle in his lap. "Not for a few more miles. But there's something I have to do."

"What?"

"You don't need to know."

So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place (that) you've known

Anger rose in me for no reason. My whole life I had been shoved away, now was just too much.

"Whatever. I'll go." I said angrily, grabbing my things and leaving the truck.

Stalking off, fuming, I didn't get far before John was walking beside me.

And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

"I'm sorry, I really am." he said. "But I can't take you with me in my line of work. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care, I'll find a way." I replied softly, looking up I saw he still had the rifle in his hands but his eyes were soft.

"I can take you half way."

I stopped, didn't know what to say or feel. I could feel the tears rising. Angrily I said, "What's your job? Hunting monsters!"

I laughed to hide my sorrow but John looked grave. "Sort of."

"What!" I yelled, the thought of my aunt arose in my mind.

Smiling he started to tell me why he was at the house and what had happened to him. I started to shake. How could this be real?

"Julia, I know it a lot to take in, but--"

"She was right." I gasped.

"Excuse me?

"My aunt, she uh, trained me about all this. Saying I was going to do great things, but I never..." I trailed off.

In disbelief he asked "train?"

Grabbing the shotgun, I shot it at a tree that was a few feet behind him. The center of the trunk exploded as the bullet hit it.

He laughed. "I guess you can come in handy."


	13. Vision A

**_Okay. Here's another chapter. This one being in Amy's point of view._**

Dean grunted as he sat down on the back of the bike.

"We gonna go or what?" he asked.

"Unless you wanna end up back in that hospital bed, I suggest you hold on." I said.

He put a limp arm around my waist. His funeral, I thought. Starting the bike, I eased out onto the road, then started to speed up. Deans arm tightened and I smiled.

We were only riding for a few minutes when my head started to throb. I winced. It was getting more severe.

Dean must've seen the pain I was in through one of the mirrors.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a really bad headache."

"Maybe you should pull over." he said.

"I'll be fine," I said, but immediately regretted it. Just then a huge wave of pain hit me.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Dean yelled. "Pull over!"

I pulled off to the side of the road and parked. I hopped off the bike and ripped my helmet from my head.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

Grabbing my head I fell to my knees. It felt like my skull was splitting in half.

"Amy!" Dean yelled.

He quickly got off the bike and ripped his helmet off.

"Amy whats wrong?" he asked crouching down next to me. "Amy, look at me. Look at me!"

Looking up at him, I could hear him and see him but he seemed so far away. Suddenly everything began to shake. My surrounding began to change and Dean disappeared.

Two brown eyes filled up my vision. They were as clear as day. I watched as they turned to pitch black. I could fill the fear grip my heart, how could this happen? I thought I haven't had a vision in a long time. Suddenly I heard a gun being loaded and cocked.

"Now!" someone screamed

A shot rang out.

Another person screamed, "NO!"

The vision began to disappear and I could see Dean again. He was crouched over me, worry lining his features.

"Amy, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah." I said, feeling dazed.

"Did you have a vision?" he asked

"What? How did you know?"

"My brother, Sam, he gets the same funny look on his face." he replied, with a half smile.

Well this is weird I thought, shooting Dean a dark look. What was the vision all about? And why did I have one now? I haven't had one in a long time. Almost a year.

Dean stood up and offered me his hand. Ignoring it I stood up by myself. Shakily I walked to the bike and slowly eased my way up and sat down. Jamming my helmet back on I looked back at Dean who was just standing there a look of amazement on his face.

"Afraid of me falling off again? Come on lets get your baby." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. I had one killer headache right now.

Hesitating he slowly got back onto the motorcycle. Like its really going to happen again I thought, rubbing my hands across the handle bars. I was about to kick it into gear when Dean asked;

"What did you see?"

"Your face all up in mine?" I said.

"Cute." He said dryly. "But seriously what did you see?"

Sighing I replied, "Someone's eye's turning pitch black."

"Thats it?"

What where you expecting I thought, balloons and clowns? Instead I said, "I heard someone yell 'NOW; and a gun being fired, then someone screamed 'NO!'" and waved my hands in the air like it didn't matter. Which was kind of true, I didn't know what it was about so why should I care?

"Anything else?"

"No. Now can we get going? The other are waiting." I said impatiently.

Slipping a hand around my waist, the grip, slightly tighter than last time. I put the motorcycle into gear and began the drive to the junk yard again.


	14. Flashback A

**_Another flashback, and probably the last one. So I hope you guys are still reading and ain't to confused. This time the POV is from Amy again, but flashback form. No music sorry._**

I groaned, something was hurting my neck like pins and needles were being jabbed into my neck, and there was a loud humming. Something wet hit my ear and I tried moving away from it but it followed.

"Go away Duck." I grumbled.

He purred louder and began kneading my neck harder. Ugh it was no use, no escape from him wanting love I thought. There was a sudden rap at the front door. Duck leaped off of me and ran into the main room with a loud meow.

The knocking became more persistent and Duck mewed louder. Groaning I sat up groggily wondering who was knocking at this time in the morning. The knocking stopped briefly then became a pound.

"I'm coming!" I screamed at the door, throwing the sea blue blanket off me and part way on to the floor. Padding across the cool tiled floor I ripped the door open, ready to rip whoever a new one. Julia stood there staring at me irritated; a shady looking man in his late 40's stood behind her.

"Hey cuz can I crash here?" Julia asked pulling her ebony colored hair away from her face.

"What time is it? I asked, not registering her question and pushing Duck back with my feet.

"10:30." replied the man.

Julia gave me a wicked grin and I groaned thinking its way to early. She pushed past me, come on in I thought bitterly wondering why she was here. The man hesitated and I moved from the doorway so he could walk past.

"Who's your friend Jules?" I asked closing the door before Duck could escape outside.

"John." replied the guy.

"Well, John...Julia." I said slowly slightly annoyed. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

They became quiet, but Julia's eyes flashed. I sighed loudly and John opened his mouth.

"Julia told me your mother was skilled in getting information and-"

"You were wondering if I could do the same?" I cut in with a aggravated tone. The whole time I was thinking this was crazy. Didn't she tell him I was no use? I was a failure to my mother.

"Well sorry I-"

"Amy please I need your help." Julia pleaded.

The look on her face was of pain and I wondered what had happened. Maybe John had hurt her. Turning to him he saw the anger on my face.

"Wait! She has information I need; she is a help to me not a burden." he said quickly. "She blocked it and we need that information."

Standing there I almost laugh. It sounded absurd but they looked serious. Turning to Julia I asked,

"Why does he need it?"

"For his 'job' he thinks if he can get what I know that maybe he can finally stop this thing once and for all."

I was about to ask what IT was but I was cut off by John who asked;

"Well can you?"

"I can try." I said walking to the wood table and motioning to Julia to sit across from me.

Sitting down we relaxed. Slowly I reached for her hand and closed my eyes, breathing softly. My mother always said getting into someones head was tricky but his was to easy. Immediately I saw the wall Julia had put up. Although it felt like someone else had put it up not her. To protect something not forget it.

As I pressed against the wall with my mind I felt a chill spread through me and felt something dark brush my mind. I stiffened wondering what it was. Suddenly I broke through the wall and the memory flooded my mind taking me by surprise and making me panic slightly.

I could see a bedroom on fire and an ominous figure standing over a crib, the memory jumped to Meg falling through the floor boards and the figure holding Julia's throat, her screaming. Then I see her thrown out the window. Thinking the madness would end here and wondering what Julia had gotten herself into I tried to pull out of her mind. But I couldn't I felt like I was being held down.

I was still in the burning room, only now I could feel the heat and started to sweat and panic. What the hell is happening I thought. The dark figure appeared in front of me making me jump and scream. It looked at me and I backed away realizing it was a demon. This can't be happening I thought, Its not supposed to! My hand touched a burning wall making me scream louder, the demon just watched.

Why can't I escape? This can't happen, it shouldn't happen! The demon this time reached out to me and I couldn't move, I was cornered.

"NO!" I screamed and was immediately silenced, like I was put in a vice and was being crushed.

It touched my cheek and I felt me self cringe inwardly. The touch was hot and cold all at once. It felt like it was reaching inside of me. Suddenly the demon vanished and I was thrown back into my own mind.

But John and Julia weren't there, I wasn't even home. I was inside a room, very plain, and everything was cast in a blue light. A bed lay near a corner and there was a doorway next to it. Where th hell am I? I thought panicking more.

Looking around me sudden movement made me caught my eye making me looking at the other side of the room. A blond haired woman came into the bed room, out of another doorway that I hadn't seen. She was about my age, very pretty and was upbraiding her hair. She walked past me into the doorway I saw before. I heard water turn on and she came back out. I tried getting her attention as she walked past me yet again to the chest of drawers next to me.

She backed away from them and leaned back to look into the room she walked out of. What is it? I thought.

"Sam? Is that you?" she said loudly. "Hello? I'm talking to you!"

She straightened and started walking towards the doorway then stopped suddenly.

"Who are you?"

My heart beat faster as a sense of dread settled upon me. I screamed as she was thrown across the room and hit the doorway to the bathroom and fell to the floor limp. Looking back at the other doorway I saw nothing. What is it! Suddenly her limp body was drawn up the wall, head first. She hung on the ceiling over the bed, and was slowly turned until she was facing top of the bed.

I screamed as the nightmare ended. When I opened my eyes I saw John and Julia staring down at me. I was crying, partly from the headache and from what I had just seen. What the hell was happening?

"What happened?" John asked but his mouth didn't move.

I nearly cried out again before John put his hand over my mouth.

"It'll be okay." he said softly.

I was sobbing, not knowing what was happening. He took his hand away and asked Julia to get me a drink. She left and he picked me up slowly, and helped me to stand. Julia came back with water and Duck brushed against my legs.

By that time I was calm enough to speak and I told them what happened.


	15. D and A

_**LOOK another chapter whoot! OH and BTW thanks to all who wished me fun on the trip. I did :) Road trips help so much with writers block. Anywho lets get this going: Dean and Amy. Song by Foreigner Hot blooded. And other song by Rogue wave called eyes.Yes i know I had it in here already but my editor (sister) wanted it in here again lol. Also I keep forgetting most of these places I've never been to so um If I got something wrong sorry. No offense to anyone. Again sorry for taking forever my notebook fell apart and I don't number pages so I have to figure out what pages go where. Heheh :)**_

We arrived in the junkyard in one piece. Amy pulled into the front gates slowly then stopped. We got off the bike, and walked past a tall pile of totaled cars stacked upon each other. I thought maybe mine was a cube of steel. God I hope not.

As we walked a man in his mid 30s came around another pile of junk.

"What can I help you with?" the man asked, as he approached us.

"I'm here to pick up my car." I said.

"Are you the one with the Impala?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That was some nasty crash you got into. Any how its over here." he replied smiling. As I followed him he continued. "your a lucky guy. Couldn't let a car like that go to waste. So a few of the guys fixed it all up for ya."

We stopped, and I came up next to the guy, we stood there looking at the Impala. The whole time I was thinking maybe they had found the fake I.D. Cards. But he didn't say anything and I was grateful. As for my car it looked brand new.

Walking to it quickly I gave it a quick once over. The protection mark Sam had made on the trunk was gone, a fresh coat of black paint had been applied all over my baby. Thank god they didn't find anything I thought.

The guy yelled to me and tossed the keys. Catching them in mid air I popped the trunk open and check the secret compartment. All weapons were there, and the colt. Thank you I thought.

Slamming the trunk door I went to the drivers side, ready to drive it out.

" 'scuse me but there is a fee."

"Of course there is." I grumbled then spun to face him.

"How much?"

"350. For leaving the dang thing here so long.

Do I even have that much? I though. Fishing out my wallet I counted the cash. 197. Great.

"This is all I have. Can we haggle?" I said smiling, hoping the scam would work.

"This only pays for a little more than half." he replied totally ignoring the scam.

"Then this should cover the rest." Amy said coming up from behind me.

She gave the man a wad of money.

"350." the guy said. "The car's all yours."

"Thanks."I said softly, getting into my car.

Amy walked past the Impala and up towards the front gates. I started the car and drove up slowly next to her.

"Hey, thanks for what you did back there." I said. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"You gonna pay me back with counterfeit money?" she asked arriving at her bike.

"What? No!" I said placing my hand over my heart., "You know, I am shocked that you would think that. Just cause a guy uses fake Ids and credit cards, doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"Wow." she said, slipping on her helmet. "You are so full of crap."

She got on her bike and started the engine.

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate the gesture!" I yelled as she sped off through the gates.

(0)...(0)

Come on! I thought impatiently waiting for the stop light to turn green. The rumble of the Impala was loud in my ears as Dean pulled up behind me. His windows must have been down because loud music was blaring from the classic car. It sounded like Foreigner.

Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded

Looking in my side mirrors, he suddenly starts banging his head. What the hell? Is he okay? I thought. Quickly looking at the light, I saw that it had turned green. I sped off, Dean on my heels. Looking in my mirrors again I saw Dean hitting the steering wheel as if they were drums. His mouth was moving and I realized he was singing.

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin after the show

Oh my god I thought, watching the road again, I have the King of Mullet Rock behind me! So thats how he got into the accident in the first place I thought, how amusing. Well Julia will be please to know his taste in music I thought laughing and pulling into the hospitals spacious parking lot.

Turing off the motorcycle off and leaping off I strode to the Impala, which was still on.. I stood next to the drivers window, but Dean was facing away from the window and looked to be on the phone. A minute later he closed the phone and turned to me. Flashing me a toothy smile he rolled down the window.

"They are in a café down he street." he said, before I could reply he turned on the music again and it blared loudly out the window. Baning his head slightly and smiling.

Im hot blooded, hot blooded!

Don't hurt yourself, I thought walking back to the Kawasaki Ninja 650 motorcycle. Slipping onto the bike I turned it on and with a roar followed Dean out onto the street. I kept following him until he stopped in front of a café about three blocks away from the hospital. At an outside table I could see John, Sam and Julia sitting close together.

Slowing the bike down and parking it, I jumped off my bike and at the same time taking the helmet off. Walking towards the café Dean slide up next to me. What does he want I thought.

"Are you gonna tell them what happened?" he asked.

"You mean me seeing,_ you_ dance in your car?" I asked, smiling, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"No," he said grabbing my shoulder and standing in front of me so I couldn't walk by. His green eyes pierced mine, demanding answers. "I meant about the vision."

"What do you think cowboy?" I hissed, I didn't want to be a part of this thing. Whatever they were doing. Deans features hardened.

He glared at me, trying to break me but I just glared back. Dean was the first to look away as we felt eyes on us. He had his head turned to look back behind him and I followed his gaze. Julia was staring at us while John and Sam ignored us. She better not be thinking I like him I thought. We walked over to the table, both of us still angry at each other.

"Okay! Everything is ready, lets go!" Dean said clapping his hands.

John, Sam and Julia all got up and started walking past me towards the car. Julia thought, stopped beside me.

"You okay?" she asked, a look of worry on her face.

I felt the guilt sink in, part of me wanted to tell her about the vision the other part wanted to stay quiet and not get involved. I opened my mouth to say something but Dean shouted;

"You guys comin'?"

Julia started walking to the car but stopped. Turning to face me she watched me silently, as if debating.

"Your not coming are you?"

"I don't want to get involved Julia, you know that."

She nodded slightly, my gaze flickered past her shoulder where John was talking to his sons. He looked angry and I faintly wondered why. Julia blocked my vision as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Miss you. Thank you for everything." she whispered. "I understand."

Pulling away, Julia wouldn't face me and I wondered if she was crying. A lot of people had left her in her life, was she thinking I was leaving her? She stepped sideways as John came forward.

"Sorry to hear your not coming." he said

"Yeah.." I said quietly, giving him a half smile.

"Do you think you can help us one more time?" he asked.

"With what?" I asked dreading the answer.

"We don't know where to start looking for the demon, and we were wondering if you could track it for us."

"I'm not like my mother." I replied coldly, it came off harsher than it was meant to but I did not want to open that door again.

"I'm not saying you are, but if you could point us in the right direction we would be grateful." John said.

God, I do not want to do this, I thought closing my eyes. Fear making my heart beat faster.

"Please Amy."

My heart skipped a beat and I relaxed slightly. Opening my eyes, Sam was standing next to his father.

"Just show us where to go and we won't ask you to do anything else." Sam said, a soft look in his eyes. His voice slightly pleading.

"You don't have any of the materials." I began.

"I'm sure we can find something in the trunk." Dean cut in, looking annoyed.

Damn I thought, sighing I said "Alright. Lets see what you got."

Following Dean to the Impala, he popped open the trunk and its secret compartment.

"Do you have a crystal?" I asked.

"What, like a crystal ball?" he grumbled.

"No," I snapped back annoyed. " A small crystal on a chain."

"A necklace?"

"No you idiot," I said shoving him aside "a belt!"

Shooting me a look of annoyance he fixed his jacket grumbling to himself. He thought of something to call me and I shot him a look of anger. Rolling his eyes he backed farther away. Searching the trunk I couldn't find anything. Aggravated even more I stood up, why can't i go home! I thought. A flash of something caught my eye. Looking at Dean I got an idea. When he realized I was staring at him he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Give me your necklace." I demanded.

He clutched it briefly before slipping it off and handing it to me. It was slightly heavy but it should work I thought, barely glancing at it. It was like a blob of metal to me. No importance. Sam handed me a map and I spread it out on the closed trunk.

"Cross your fingers." I mumbled.

Slowly it began to swing in a circle over the map and I prayed nothing was going to find me. Mumbling what I needed to find I waited. Almost immediately the necklace stopped. At Lake Providence, Louisiana.

I frowned, that was almost to easy. But I had the feeling this was the right place. I felt cold all of a sudden. Was it a trap? It didn't feel right. Before voicing my concern Sam put his hand on my shoulder and said;

"Thank you it means a lot." he smiled faintly and I forgot what I was going to say.

Missed the last train home.  
Birds pass by to tell me that I'm not alone

Julia snapped me out of my daze saying, "Thanks, I know you didn't want to do this, that you might have attracted the attention of something."

Overpushing myslef.  
Finish this part.  
Hand on the wall.  
Wanting my Miss.

Pretending it didn't bother me, I shrugged my shoulders. Her voice was pleading as she continued; "Please stay on the main roads just in case." If I could I'd let whatever came through find me.

It's in your eyes  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes

She walked away and the others nodded their heads at me. I realized those last words Julia hadn't voiced them aloud rather thought them. Julia turned back and gave me a half smile before opening the back door of the Impala. I was surprised that she had thought that. Standing there I watched them leave and felt a sense of dread settle upon me.

Have you seen this film?  
It reminds me walking through what I have missed.

Overwashing my hands.  
Touch my skin.  
Land on the ground.  
Wanting my Miss.

It's in your eyes  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes


	16. Vision S

_**Wow I just saw how many chapters this story has and I have to say sorry for drawing it out lol. But we are nearing the end of this story. So I hope you have enjoyed what you have read so far and that you aren't bald from pulling yer hair out cuz I have been slow putting up the story. Truly sorry I am and its a long story. Anyways music is from Lynyrd Skynyrd and is called Down South Jukin'**_

Leaning my head against the car window I watched the late afternoon sky fly by. Thinking about everything that has happened I couldn't help but think my whole life was screwed. Doomed to never be happy. An image of Sarah smiling flashed in my head and I smiled, well she made me happy but we were so far apart.

Julia sighed behind me, lost in her own thoughts. I watched her from the passengers side mirror, she fingered with the tips of her ebony colored hair. Maybe there was hope I thought, for all of us to be happy after the demon was dealt with. Dean could stop worrying about all of us and finally get a home, find some of his innocence somehow again. He could be with Julia I thought the way he looked at her made me wish this hellish war was over.

Julia was looking at me in the mirror, a small smiled danced upon her lips and her dark eyes gleamed. Smiling back I felt foolish for having been caught. Everything will be okay I thought. Seconds later I regret saying that as my skull started to pound like it was going to split.

I groaned squeezing my eyes shut, and pressing the palms of my head. Knowing all to well it wouldn't ease the pain. The voices of everyone became muffled then silent as I was encased into the vision. In the vision all I saw were two brown eyes, and for a split second they were filled with sorrow before turning a pitch black.

At the same time a gun was loaded and cocked. Someone screamed "NOW!" but the voice sounded like two people talking at the same time. One filled with sorrow the other hate and it sounded familiar.

A gunshot sounded making me jump, my heart dropped when I heard Dean scream "NO!"

The vision ended, leaving me with a headache and feeling shaky. Who was getting shot i wondered as slowly everything around me cleared. Blinking rapidly I noticed we were parked outside a diner. Rubbing my temple I turned to look at Dean who had one hand on the steering wheel and had his brows furrowed at me.

"Was it a vision?" asked dad.

"Yea." I said softly,re-thinking it over. What does it mean? I thought looking outside but not really seeing it, searching for some clue to what it means. This vision unsettled me, it wasn't like the others I had. With the others at least I knew where it wold take place and at least if it was night or day.

"And?" Dean urged loudly

"I don't know really, someone is possessed I think, and there was a gunshot, thats it." I replied leaving the part about Dean out, I wanted to find out more before saying anything.

Looking up, Deans lips were pursed, lost in his own mind. He opened his mouth as if to ask something then promptly closed it with a click.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." He grumbled quietly opening the drivers door and stepping out. The rest of us followed suite.

I wonder what that was all about I thought. I thought of when Dean left with Amy and wondered if something happened. She could read minds what if she had visions as well? As we walked in a waitress nodded at us to take a seat. Slipping into a booth we sat huddled close. Dean and Julia on one side, Dad and I on the other. The music was played softly and I listened absentmindedly.

Well Billy Joe told me, said everything's lookin' fine  
He's got the place all secured, got the icebox full of wine  
He said hurry on over and don't be late  
He got three lovely ladies who just won't wait

"Did you see where it was?" Dean asked, leaning forward onto the old wooden table.

I shook my head, and he leaned back with a loud sigh. Just then the waitress came for our orders.

Do some down south jukin'  
And lookin' for a peace of mind  
Now put your Sunday pants on, lets get out on on the road  
We been workin' all week, and I'm thinkin' its time we let go  
I got three fine mamas sittin all alone, gonna sip our wine and get it on

"What do you know Dean?" Dad asked quietly after the waitress left to get our drinks.

Scratching his head he replied solemnly, "Nothing; just wish we knew if this is a strap or not. Look what happened last time when we tried fighting the demon."

And do some down south jukin'  
Lookin' for a peace of mind

My gaze flickered to Julia who was looking at us confused. She doesn't know what happened I thought that was smart drag her into danger with no knowledge of whats happening. Her pale red lips parted but dad cut in.

"Be prepared and do what you have to, no matter what." he aimed the last part at me.

I clenched my jaw, this was about the night he was possessed by the demon that killed mom and why I didn't kill him to end it all. I couldn't I thought thinking back to that night, Deans pleas to not shoot dad and my feelings of conflict. The demon had killed the people we loved and dad was cold toward me, angry for leaving in the first place.

Letting the words slide off me, I let Dean answer the challenge and took a sip of the cooling coffee.

"It isn't worth losing more people you love!" Dean said loudly, which brought a few glances of worry over to our table.

Dad and Dean glared at each other while Julia said softly "What happened?"

"Its what we are hunting the fire demon and what happened before we landed in the hospital." I answered her question. She nodded as if that explained everything and looked a little nervous at the open discussion of the demon. Brings back bad memories I thought.

"Julia. What did you find at the place?" Dad asked coldly sending her a steely glare.

Her eyes flashed and she fingered the lip of the empty water glass. "I found my sister and they were protecting a newly possessed."

"And?"

There's more of It's children? I thought, will it never end?

"I didn't finish." she replied eying all of us.

"They wrecked havoc on us and we all nearly died because you couldn't kill Meg or the demons other child." Dad hissed, giving her a look of disapproval, I remember that look, he gave it to me when I said I was going to college. Rather than backing down Julia glared back.

What dad had just said clicked, Meg was her sister? I thought looking at Dean. He shrugged and I looked back at Julia. Her eyes were hard and jaw clenched tightly. He didn't have the right to treat her like this. She wasn't his daughter.

"They are dead anyways." He finished coldly taking a sip of coffee.

Now come Monday morn we'll be headin' out to the field  
And we'll be doin our thing for Papa and ol' Uncle Bill  
Lord, but then come Friday night we'll be headin to town  
Tryin' to pick up any woman hanging around  
And do some down south jukin'  
Lookin' for a peace of mind

Julia's masked face showed sorrow for a split seconded then hardened again.

"Dad.." I started, this had to end but Julia stood up and interrupted saying rather dryly; "Excuse me I'm going to go kill myself.


	17. trouble J

**_Okay sorry for the delay but I have some stuff going on, trying to write a book(s) and writing the rest of this up and then the sunshine factor of not being able to get on the puter. Anyways happy times now, Song is from Sia called breathe me such a good song. Also this chapter is dedicated to Ellie. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and how u pronounce the name (R-kay-us) say each individual word._**

The early evening air was warm as I walked away from the diner. But I was angry and it felt so much warmer out here. I refused to let John's harsh words affect me. The way he acted when he said Meg was dead was crossing the line. He didn't care, I thought angrily. But deep down I knew he did, just in his own way. Being a shell was how he dealt with grief.

I stopped looking both ways on the road before crossing the street to the park. The park wasn't very big more like a clearing with one light post to the side, a two seat swing set, a small slide and a spinning circle with rusty handles. The rest of the space was forest. Huge trees, boughs reaching to the evening sky like green covered arms and hands.

Sinking down onto one of the wings I watched the trees and the sun setting behind them, making them glow. The temperature dropped and I shivered slightly, feeling no more anger, pulling the jacket closer. Rolling John's words in my head again I felt guilty for not seeing Meg be freed from the demon. I wonder who freed her, was it John? I wished I was three, to hold her, to have a sister again. My heart seized and hot tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

Why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I wait? If I had she wouldn't have become one of the demons children. She wouldn't be dead. I would have some normal life. I fingered the scars on my arm, wishing everything would be alright. Something brushed my mind, startling me. It felt like it came from the forest, shielding my thoughts I peered into the dark shadows near the trees.

"I've come to help you finish the job." a voice said behind me.

Spinning in the swing I saw Dean smile, a sawed off shot gun in his hands. The fading light making his eyes shine.

"Excuse me?" I said as he walked closer.

His smile became bigger as he sat on the swing next to mine and said, "You said you were going to kill yourself and this will make it faster."

He had the gun's handle lifter slightly towards me, a big smile on his face. Smiling back, I felt my stomach flutter and time seemed to stop. His green eyes searched my face, and I noticed when I looked closed enough his eyes were filled with an old hurt. Tell me your life, your pain I thought. Dropping my gaze I could still feel the happiness he gave me, burn inside me. I felt whole around him. Did he feel the same way?

"Julia.." he said softly.

Sucking in a breath I lifted me head slowly. Catching his gaze I waited for him to speak. But he never had a chance to say anything as something crashed through the trees behind us. Of course this would happen I thought. Leaping up, we both looked behind s at the forest. Nothing was there but I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. This is what you get for thinking of letting whatever come after ya I thought, reminding myself of the conversation with Amy.

Another loud noise, closer this time, made Dean and I turn to leave. Backs facing the dark forest, something come out and at the same time Dean yelled,

"MOVE!"

My ears buzzed from him yelling but we bolted for the road, which was 50 feet away. We won't make it I thought. Dean was readying the gun, cursing loudly as he looked behind us.

"I can't make the shot." he shouted to me.

Damn it, what is it? I thought. For a moment the only noise was our feet hitting the grass, our breathing, and the growl of the monster behind us. I got an idea.

"Give it to me!" I screamed, motioning for the sawed off shotgun.

Hesitating Dean held it closer before handing it to me, As soon as he let go I stopped, turning slightly to aim. The monster was a blur, I almost couldn't see it running full speed towards me.

"Julia!" Dean yelled.

Blocking Deans yells out I thought, This is for Amy.

BANG

One bullet. It staggered slightly. And this, I thought, is for messing up my time with Dean. I hit the trigger again. The bullet hit its mark, right between the demon's eyes. Lurching forward the thing landed at my feet. "Beat you to it bitch." I yelled, heart thumping loudly but feeling triumphant.

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
I Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Bending down I studied the demon, the light from the post barely enough to show em what it was. My stomach turned, my thought to Amy had come true. Note to self don't connect to a person who has opened the door to the otherworld. The demon's body was like a large cat, its skin like scales until you got up close and it was clear fur.

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

"What is it?" Dean asked standing over my shoulder.

"An Arkaus; a fairly easy demon to kill. Only if you know what you are doing. The skin is fur, not scales and is clear to reflect its surroundings." I touched the soft fur, "When you open the Door this is usually the first thing to come out. The Arkaus will hunt down whoever opened the door and feast upon them to become stronger."

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

It was silent and I looked up to see Dean starting at e. Shifting under his gaze my thumb grazed the bullet hole between its eyes. I gasped softly as my thumb touched its acidic blood. Standing up I looked at Dean, ignoring the pain, hoping he didn't see the wound.

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

"How did you know all that?" he asked

"I read." I teased, the pain fading.

"And the shooting? Did you read about that as well?" he said glancing at the Arkaus ten catching my gaze.

Laughing I shook my head. I hadn't had a good laugh in a long time and it felt strange. I quickly stopped as I noticed Dean watching me with a soft look. I warmed under his gaze and I shifted my feet to leave. What is he doing I thought.

"We should go..." I started turning back to Dean.

He was closer to me, and slowly he reached out a hand to cup my chin. Tilting my head upwards he bent down and kissed me.

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me


	18. Showdown Dean

**_Okay another chapter people isn't that great! Anywho this is through Dean's POV Sorry I really haven't had Sam, its just the way the whole thing was laid out it is really between Dean and Julia. If that makes any sense. Anyways we are nearing the end, and I'm sorry for the delay, (I can't write much when you are being told to get a real job not writing)Enough blabber, the song is by Tool and is called Schism._**

Pressing my lips against hers was amazing, they were soft and delicate. Which I found amusing since she seemed hardened to this world. I need her I thought suddenly as she relaxed into the kiss. When we pulled away I wanted more, I wanted her, need to protect her.

She had a big smile on her face, which warmed me. For the first time since meeting her she looked innocent and truly happy. Please let it stay that way I thought. I watched her as she tried to figure out what to do next and it made me smile. Maybe after all this we could be together.

"I love you." I mumbled suddenly.

"Hmm?" she asked a puzzled look on her face.

"I uh," I started, what the hell did I say that for? I thought. It was a kiss, that was it and already I was pledging myself to her in amiss of a war.

"I said they are waiting for us in my car, we should head." I lied, wincing inside at the stupidity of how I covered up those three little words.

Looking me up and down she kicked her jaw to one side, a look of disbelief on her face. I felt guilty but didn't know how to fix it.

She let it drop and replied, "Alright."

As she walked away I thought Damn it, did I have to be so stupid? I followed behind her, mentally kicking myself for being an idiot. When we reached the car I saw Sam and Dad fighting inside. I pushed away the thoughts of what happened and opened the back door. As Julia and I slipped in they became silent. Instead the Impala roared to life, Dad backed out and soon we were on open road.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out where the demon is." Sam replied coldly.

He didn't look at me as he said that and I knew he was lying. Its probably the diner issue I thought and didn't press the issue. With no one speaking to each other it was a silent and tense filled drive.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were stopped, everything was an eerie silent. Blinking in the darkness I realized I was laying on something. Shifting to sit up I realized I had been leaning on Julia's shoulder. She sighed softly in her sleep and I smiled. It would end tonight I would make sure of it.

Turning to Dad and Sam in the front of the car, they had their gaze fixed on the drivers window. Checking to make sure I didn't disturb Julia I leaned forwards.

"Whats going on?" I whispered, following their gaze and saw a big warehouse with a blinking light at the front door. What is it with evil and warehouses? I thought.

"Dad says he's drawn here, thinks its when I shot him that the demon left a connection. Plus," Sam turned the radio on, a guttural growl with feedback whispered out of the speakers, voices flickering in the feedback every so often.

"Anyone thinks its a trap?" I said, annoyed that everything felt wrong, that no one was considering it was a trap, and the fact the feedback unsettled me.

"You won't know until we go in." Dad said softly, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Well we can't just shoot it remember last time?" Sam said.

Sucking my bottom lip I sank back into the seat. Now I felt giddy, it could end tonight. I knew that demons would still be here, but the one we have been hunting will be gone. All we had to do now was find a way.

"Then lets do it."

All of us slipped out of the car into the cool night air. Popping the trunk open I grabbed the colt checking to see if the last bullet was there, it was. We loaded the shotguns with rock salt just in case anything else was in there. Finally we looked at each other, nodded and headed for the door.

I know the pieces fit  
'Cause I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Fundamental differing  
Pure intention juxtaposed  
Will set two lovers' souls in motion  
Disintegrating as it goes  
Testing our communication  
The light that fueled our fire then  
Has a burned a hole between us so  
We cannot see to reach an end  
Crippling our communication

The door groaned as we opened it and we slipped inside. The whole place was dark, and I got a sinking feeling that something was going to jump out. Instead as we moved around in the dark a lullaby started playing. The exact same song Sam's mobile played when he was a baby.

I know the pieces fit  
'Cause I watched them tumble down  
No fault, none to blame  
It doesn't mean I don't desire to  
Point the finger, blame the other  
Watch the temple topple over  
To bring the pieces back together  
Rediscover communication

A dull light turned on and my heart stopped. What kind of sick joke is this I thought.

The poetry  
That comes from the squaring off between  
And the circling is worth it  
Finding beauty in the dissonance

There in the middle of the warehouse was a replica of Sam's crib. Glancing at Sam and Dad, the looks on their faces told me they were seeing the same thing. Only Julia who was near dad seemed to be seeing something different.

There was a time that the pieces fit  
But I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Strangled by our coveting  
I've done the math enough to know  
The dangers of our second guessing  
Doomed to crumble unless we grow  
And strengthen our communication

My focus went back to the replica and I held the gun ready. Be ready for anything I thought. Suddenly there was a pop in the air and mom appeared and she was looking at us. I felt us all hesitate as she walked towards Sam. Stopping she held out a hand to him. This isn't right, its false my brain screamed but I wanted so bad for it to be real.

"Mom." Sam and I said softly.

"Mary." Dad whispered.

Her image flickered but all I saw was mom. A shot rang out and she let out a blood freezing scream. She disappeared in blue flames. Julia had the shotgun held up, fire burning in her eyes. Released from the spell, I felt my heart ache as if someone had squeezed it. Thank God for Julia I thought.

Lowering her gun Julia screamed, "Show yourself you bastard!"

Cold silence has  
A tendency to  
Atrophy any  
Sense of compassion  
Between supposed brothers  
Between supposed lovers

The room went cold, all of us looking for any sign of movement. When suddenly Julia was thrown across the room away from us.

"NO!" i yelled as the rest of us were thrown backwards.

As we staggered up, the crib groaned and burst into flames. Between the flickering of the huge flames I saw Julia, gun aimed and ready at the inferno slowly moving towards me. She doesn't know that only the colt will kill the demon I thought. Before I could yell out a warning the flames died and their stood the Demon.

I know the pieces fit  
I know the pieces fit  
I know the pieces fit  
I know the pieces fit  
I know the pieces fit  
I know the pieces fit  
I know the pieces fit

I know the pieces fit


	19. Battle

**_Song: Coldplay-The Scientist. Don't hate me._**

Sweating from the heat of the fire made the gun slippery in my hands. Holding tighter, I aimed waiting for a chance to shoot. Knowing that rock salt would only piss the demon off. My gaze flickered to Dean, who held a different gun, smaller. He held it up high, waiting for the demon to move. His fingers moved slightly and I saw the handle. The colt, how the hell did he acquire that? I thought.

Everything became silent as the fire died down and the fire demon stood there. What are we waiting for I thought, lets end this! The demon brushed my mind and I recoiled from the dark feeling. It laughed in my mind then war broke. It started with John, it was strangling him and lifted him up off the ground as the boys shifted to help their father. Knowing it would do no good. I felt the demon smile, if that was even possible.

Without a second thought I shot at the demon. The sound loud in my ears, and it disappeared like smoke. John was released and he collapsed on the floor, the brothers rushed to him. But I didn't move, something wasn't right.

Everything felt warped but looked normal. Lowering the gun I stepped forward towards John and saw way too much blood pooling beneath him. Whats the hell? I thought taking another step forward. The brothers turned their heads to look at me and I took a step back, bringing the shotgun up. Sam and Dean's eyes were pure white, with black circling around them, they shifted into an attack postion as I stepped sideways towards some boxes.

I can't trust my eyes I thought, blinking rapidly, wondering how this had happened. Then an idea popped into my head, it was a trick. It had to be, the brothers would never let their guard down and be possessed. How do you know its not real a thought popped into my head.

"Get out!" I screamed as the demon laughed, leaving me to my thoughts.

Everything returned to normal and I saw the brothers standing near me. Dean shot me a look of concern, before he was thrown backwards and hit some crates. We are going to lose if Dean doesn't use that gun I thought. I ran to Sam's aide as he clutched his throat for air.

"NO!" I screamed as I was thrown away from John and Sam.

"Who should I hurt now? No point in keeping Sam, he's a thorn in my side." a dark voice sounded in my mind.

'Stop it,' I thought 'Leave him alone.'

'Not him? Then what about Dean? He's strong, he'll put up a good fight.'

'I said leave them alone.' I growled.

John had black out and Sam's struggling was getting weaker.

'Whats the point? You'll all die anyways.' It purred, filling my head with another vision.

I watched as it slaughtered John, Sam, and Dean without moving a muscle. Their broken, decapitated bodies strewn across the floor. Blood pooling everywhere, and me lifting my hands to see them covered...

"No!" I screamed aloud, shaking away the nightmare.

'Julia, a little help!" rasped Dean, he was frozen in mid-step, the colt aimed at the demon. He screamed as the demon did some unknown thing inside him. Rushing to Dean I tired to release him but to no avail. Why not me? I thought angrily, we will never win. I won't let them die. Shooting at the demon in anger it laughed.

"Take me! Damn it but leave them!" I screamed, holding back tears.

Nothing happened, and I tried not to scream as blood started to drip from Dean's ears, and lips. Then the demon released them, John and Sam collapsing on the floor, and Dean leaned against me.

"You have a deal." it whispered. "But first...I want some more fun."

My heart sank, somehow I knew what it was going to do. I won't let it, I will fight I thought. The demon disappeared again like dark smoke, Dean stood up straight looking for the demon.

"What is it doing now?" he whispered.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you Tell you i set you apart

Suddenly I felt a cold dark thought brush my mind, then fill my body. I went rigid and tried not to panic. I had to keep this idea to myself, can't let it see it. Grabbing Dean's hand, that held the Colt, I screamed,

"NOW!"

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start Running in circles, coming up tails Heads on a silence apart

Dean tried to pulled back as I pressed his finger against the trigger. A loud bang filled the room and fire spread across my chest as I fell to the ground.

Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard Oh take me back to the start

"No!" screamed Dean, dropping the gun. His green eyes filled with tears.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures Pulling your puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart

My head was filled with the demon's screams and my own screams, our voices entwined with pain. Electricity pumped through my body and I felt the demon leave for good. Its over I thought, feeling warmth escape my body. Its finally over. The light around me flickered around me and became dim.

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails Coming back as we are

Everything went black.

Nobody said it was easy  
Aww It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm goin' back to the start

Ahhooooooooooooooooo   
Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo   
Ahhooooooooooooooooo


	20. End

**_This is the last chapter for the 2nd season. Two songs The rasmus- not like the other girls and Evanescence My Immortal. Such good songs. Tell me what you thought of all of this I would love to know! Should I go on or no? POV's Dean and another person. Find out. READ_**!

"NO!" I screamed as her body fell to the hard concrete ground.

no more blame i am destined to keep you save  
gotta rescue the flame  
gotta rescue the flame in your heart

Blood blossomed across her chest like a flower. Dropping next to her I cradled her body, crimson liquid staining my hands and clothes.

no more blood, i will be there for you my love  
i will stand by your side  
the world has forsaken my girl

"Come on Julia, heal." I sobbed "Heal damn it!"

"No." I cried weakly, as her head tilted back across my arm. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open. I knew she was dead. No heart beat in her body and it never would again. I didn't say goodbye! I need her! Love her! I screamed in my head. Bringing her head underneath my chin I rocked back and forth crying and softly saying no over and over again. As if somehow that would bring her back.

i should have seen it would be this way  
i should have known from the start what she's up to  
when you've loved and you've lost someone  
you know what it feels like to lose

Faintly I heard footsteps come up behind me and I held on to Julia's body tighter.

"Come back to me" I cried.

she's fading away  
away from this world  
drifting like a feather  
she's not like the other girls  
she lives in the clouds  
she talks to the birds  
hopeless little one  
she's not like the other girls

This is the life of a hunter. Pain. Loss. I knew it all to well, but this hurt worse than anything I had felt, I thought. A hand was put on my shoulder and I shied away. More footsteps came then Dad's voice, "Dean..."

no more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
in her mind she's repeating the words  
all the love you put out will return to you

Holding her tighter, I buried my face into her hair. Breathing in her scent one last time. Silently to myself I made a vow, I would never stop fighting until all evil was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

It was sunny and warm, a happy day but I just felt empty, alone, broken. Dad and Sam stood behind me, all of us staring at the fresh mound of dirt. Then they both left, leaving me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I didn't know what to feel anymore. It hurt to breathe. Sleeping was a nightmare, I just kept seeing her die. Now I knew what Sam felt when Jess died I thought. The tombstone glared at me, her engraved name a knife to my heart. Sinking to my knees I laid my hand on the moist dirt and cried for her. Clutching the dirt I shakily stood up, and let it fall through my fingers like dark rain.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I will come back, I promised leaving the grave behind me. The life of a hunter is filled with pain. Loss. But it can also be filled with love and I will never forget her. I will never forget Julia.

You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

000000000000000000000000000

My chest was on fire, and hurt like hell as if someone had hammered at me chest. My heart was beating fast and my lungs burned. Gasping for air I opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness. Where am I? I thought.

I cried out in pas as something was pushed from my chest by an unseen force. The pain soon died away and I lifted a hand to my chest. Wet metal brushed my fingers. What the hell? I thought.

The memory of pulling the trigger on the Colt rushed to me. Oh god I thought thinking of the hurt on Dean's face. But why don't I remember anything after that? And why was the bullet left in? Unless, I thought, Oh god no...

Reaching out a hand I felt wood underneath my palm. And I could smell iron, wood, and dirt. Panic seized me and I gasped for air. They thought I was dead. I had been buried alive!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So tell me what you thought. :) Hit the review button and let me hear it.


End file.
